La vida en sus manos
by Lucychibi
Summary: Sasuke esta en su fiesta de graduación, justo ahora se le presentan tres alternativas, ¿y si pudiera ver como sería su vida en cada una de las alternativas y solo entonces poder elegir? basado en el "efecto mariposa"... SUSUSAKU, SASUHINA y SASUNARU ¿Tú cual eliges?
1. El Comienzo

**Hola a todos los que decidieron leer mi historia, bueno que les puedo decir...**

**¡a si! que los personajes no me perecen son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esta vez si terminare la historia lo juro, ojala y sea de su agrado.**

"La vida en sus manos"

Capítulo 1: El Comienzo

La música sonaba fuerte en aquel salón, hacía retumbar las paredes, era nada más y nada menos que el baile de graduación de una preparatoria; y como siempre un chico solo, sentado en el extremo más obscuro de la barra, parecía perderse en su copa, el era Sasuke Uchiha. Mientras que al otro extremo de la pista de baile se pone de pie y camina hacia él una muy guapa joven cuyo nombre era Sakura Haruno, metros antes de llegar al solitario chico, tropieza con un lindo rubio muy entusiasta llamado Naruto, ella le empuja y sigue su camino; llega a la barra y se sienta a un lado de Sasuke, este parece no prestar atención y ella le dice con voz chillona y arrogante:  
_- Oye, es nuestra graduación posiblemente no nos volvamos a ver, cada quien tomará su camino y hará su propia vida, vamos, a parte no puedo creer que el presidente estudiantil y jefe de grupo Sasuke Uchiha, esté así en una fiesta que el mismo organizó.__  
_

Después de ese comentario, que parecía tener más profundidad que cualquiera que haya hecho antes, él responde:  
- vamos _niña deja de molestar y vete a dar brinquitos por ahí, no estoy de humor._  
- _¡Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!, por favor bailemos ._  
La respuesta fue muy obvia un gran "NO".  
Pero ella le arrebato un beso, lo cual tenía un objetivo diferente, mientras lo distraía con dicho beso, puso en su bebida una pastillita muy especial, que lo volvería completamente loquito.  
Sasuke la retiro de sus labios de forma agresiva.  
- _Por favor, deja ya de molestarme que acaso no lo entiendes, nunca me has caído bien de hecho te odio.__  
_Ella se retiro sin decir más, pero no mucho y sobre todo después de ver a Sasuke tomarse su copa hasta el fondo.

En la entrada del local donde se encontraba la fiesta, muy cerca de la puerta, acababa de comenzar un terrible enfrentamiento entre unos contrabandistas, el cual subió de tono y comenzaron los disparos; una chica que se encontraba en el lugar y en el momento menos indicado, fue alcanzada por una de éstas balas, murió instantáneamente, la bala atravesó directo al corazón, muchos se percataron del ataque y salieron, lo cual por fortuna hizo que los criminales se retiraran en una huida policiaca, dejando solo el cadáver de la chica en medio de una laguna roja, formada por su propia sangre.  
Naruto salió un momento para tomar un respiro después de tanto bailar y entonces vio una gran multitud y al oír sonar sirenas a lo lejos no vaciló más en preguntar y una chica asustada y muy alterada, a la cual identifico como Ino, le contesto:  
- _Hinata, Hinata, ella está...__  
_Al escuchar eso Naruto salió corriendo hacia el centro de la multitud y ahí vio la escena, la dulce chica que le trataba de forma tierna y atenta se encontraba tirada muerta, no podía creerlo, en cuestión de segundos sus hermosos ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas.  
- _Hinata te prometo que esto no quedará así, te lo juro.__  
_Afirmo eso con una voz fuerte y muy severa, después llegaron los paramédicos y unas patrullas, Naruto escucho decir que la muerte de la chica había sido instantánea, de parte del jefe del cuerpo policías escuchó; que era otro enfrentamiento entre los Akatsukis cárteres del Sur de la ciudad y del grupo Orochimaru del Norte.

Pese al gran alboroto que se armó en la entrada la fiesta continuó y aquel chico solitario de la barra comenzó a perder el sentido de la cordura de pronto se sentía caliente, Inquieto, su cuerpo de ponía cachondo, era ya evidente cierta excitación en su entrepierna.  
La siguiente imagen que tuvo en mente fue la del techo del cuarto de un hotel, aun adormilado volteó y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera rozada y sintió unas pequeñas manos abrazándolo por el abdomen. Y entonces reaccionó.  
- _¿Qué diablos es esto? Y ¿Qué haces tú aquí?__  
_Sakura que ya se encontraba despierta y lo abrazaba aun con más fuerza le contestó:  
- _Nada cariño, pero debo admitir que eres todo un dios del SEXO… recordar tus…__  
_- _shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, calla, eres una maldita.__  
_Recogió sus cosas que se encontraban en el piso reflejando una gran escena erótica y pasional para salir de aquel sitio.


	2. El Regreso

**Hola chicos espero que algún curioso se allá tomado la molestia de entrar y mirar mi historia y gracias si lo hicieron, bueno aclarando mi fic si es Yaoi, se que parece que no, pero, todo lo que pase antes de que nuestra parejita este junta es un mal necesario. **

El Regreso

Después de aquellos sucesos tan inesperados y sorprendentes, había pasado ya una semana, las vacaciones comenzaron y técnicamente una nueva vida para los alumnos que se habían graduado, legalmente ya eran unos adultos y algunos comenzarían por su cuenta.

Sasuke se encontraba descansando en el pequeño departamento que tenía, cuando llamaron a la puerta, al abrirla, ¡o sorpresa! Era Sakura con una cara de preocupación.

- _¡TU!, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?, te dije__  
__que no quería volver a verte, te odio, me das asco._

- _Valla forma de saludarme Sasuke, además necesito hablar contigo._

- _y ahora que es lo que quieres. _Dijo de forma un tanto grosera.

- _Es que Sasuke yo tengo que decirte, que estoy EMBARAZADA y mis padres ya lo saben.__  
_  
Sasuke se quedo atónito, básicamente en Shock, por su mente solo pasaban los recuerdos de lo que sucedió la noche de la fiesta de graduación y no podía negarlo imposible no era.

- _¿Qué?_Dijo más sorprendido que dudoso.

- _si, Sasuke estoy embarazada y no tengo ninguna duda, es de ti._Sasuke seguía estático, pero pensaba que si ese inocente Bebé era suyo no tenía la culpa de nada, y no podía dejarlo; él sabía lo que era crecer solo ya que era huérfano, tenía un hermano mayor pero este se había ido lejos, poco después de la muerte de sus padres, la poca herencia la uso para pagar sus estudios y comprar el departamento en que vivía, siempre había trabajado medio tiempo, y aun así era el numero uno de su clase, un chico inteligente lo que le daba un maravilloso por venir, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación muy delicada.

- _Sakura mañana iré a ver a tus padres, si este pequeño es mío no le puedo abandonar._Sakura beso su mejilla y salió del apartamento.  
Sasuke quedo solo y hundido nuevamente en sus pensamientos; las horas pasaron, de pronto de nuevo tocaron la puerta, lo cual saco a Sasuke de su trauma y este se levanto de su asiento y abrió, en esta ocasión era Naruto Uzumaki su buen amigo y ex compañero incluso de dormitorio durante el paso por el instituto Konoha.

- _Entra Dobe._

- _No me digas así Teme, uno que viene de visita para ver si se te quita lo amargado un rato y así lo recibes_. Dijo un tanto molesto.  
- _Lo siento Dobe pero hoy no estoy de ánimos_. Dijo un tanto fastidiado y deprimido.

- _Sasuke dime ¿Qué sucede?_

Sasuke se quedo un poco sorprendido por la respuesta de Naruto ya que por lo general no capta rápido, pero, después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos era obvio que notara su deprimente estado de ánimo y sospechara que algo andaba mal.

- _la verdad es complicado._Gruño anímicamente.

- _Teme para que son los amigo, ya dime. __  
_

- _¿Recuerdas a Sakura?__  
_  
- _Si, vaya que la recuerdo sus golpes no son fáciles de olvidar. _

- _Pues se trata de ella, digamos que en la fiesta de graduación, me jugo una trastada y ahora tendré que casarme con ella.  
_

-_¡¿QUEE? Pero ¿Por qué? _

- _Esta embarazada y soy el padre_, dijo amargamente.

Naruto quedo perplejo cuando Sasuke su mejor amigo le conto eso, por su mente solo pasaban dos cosas, la primera le resulto muy triste sabia que bajo estas circunstancias nunca podría aspirar a más de un muy buen amigo de él, la segunda era en consecuencia de la primera, la única cosa que lo detenía en sus planes era ese sentimiento oculto por Sasuke y alguna pequeña luz de esperanza, a ser correspondido.

- _Dobe ¿Estás seguro? __  
_

- _Creo que lo mejor será responder, tú y yo sabemos muy bien lo que es crecer solos, a demás ese pequeño no tiene la culpa de nada. _Dijo resignado. _  
_

- _Eso es muy cierto Sasuke, creo que es la mejor decisión que puedes tomar. _Lo aceptó tratando de no ser traicionado por sus verdaderos sentimientos._  
_

- _si, lo mismo pienso por lo que mañana mismo iré a hablar con los padres de Sakura.__  
_

- _Sasuke te felicito, eres muy responsable._No sabía de dónde podía sacar la fuerzas para decir eso.

- _oye cuando nazca promete que serás el padrino._

- _de hecho de eso quería hablarte.__  
_

- _¡Usuratankashi¡ ya lo sabías y me querías pedir eso. _Contesto entre burla y sarcasmo. _  
_

- _no Teme, venía a decirte que he decidido unirme al cuerpo de policías e ir a la central a capacitarme, lo más seguro es que no vuelva por aquí en mucho tiempo.__  
_

- _vaya, Dobe, enserio que estás loco, a ti nunca te gusto hacerle al policía y a los ladrones._

Sasuke solo pudo bromear para ocultar la opresión que sintió en el pecho al saber que no sabría de su buen amigo en mucho tiempo, no lo entendía, pero ahora se sentía más mal que con la amarga noticia de Sakura.

Hubo un silencio, debido al comentario de Sasuke, pero entonces Naruto contesto:

- _Sasuke, lo he decidido, porque lo prometí y a demás no quiero que más personas inocentes como Hianata salgan lastimadas, por culpa de criminales._  
- _Bueno dobe, tal parece que es enserio y no me queda más que desearte lo mejor._Dijo lo más resignado y tranquilo que pudo pero de repente un impulso se apodero de él.

- _gracias yo devuelvo el deseo._

En cuanto Naruto termino de decir esto y pretendía despedirse, fue aprisionado por los suaves labios de su amigo y extrañamente no opuso resistencia.

Ínter Sasuke: No pude contenerme más sabía que no lo volvería a ver en bastante tiempo y estaba ahí al frete mío con su mirada abstracta a la realidad y en su rostro resaltaban esos maravillosos labias, no dude más, los aprisioné y más fue mi sorpresa cuando mi beso fue correspondido; sentía que me iba de la realidad con los suaves roces, que todo lo dicho era solo una cruel mentira, que este momento de gloria podría ser eterno, mi respiración era pesada y solo me deje llevar…

Después de unos largos y dulces minutos cayeron a la realidad y lentamente separaron sus rostros abrieron los ojos y cruzaron sus miradas, nadie dijo nada Naruto no pudo más que salir y alejarse del departamento de su amigo, lo que paso había sido bastante extraño.

Pero para Sasuke había sido una triste pero muy linda despedida.

Así sin más ni menos ocurrieron las cosas Sasuke fue a hablar con los papas de Sakura, estos lo obligaron a casarse, con lo que Sasuke decidió dedicarse a trabajar y le dijo adiós a su brillante futuro; por otra parte Naruto fue un excelente cadete en la academia de policías, pronto escalo posiciones y quedo a cargo de un departamento de investigación criminal.

Y rápidamente pasaron 20 años.

Sasuke se encontraba es su trabajo era un típico empleado, con sueldo bajo, sin casa propia, su esposa era una mujer que para él todo el tiempo estaba de malas, le culpaba de todo lo malo en su vida y hasta de lo que no, tenía dos hijos , el mayor Rio de 19 años y una chica llamada Yue de 16 años, ambos eran rebeldes y parecían odiarle, el se sentía como en un enorme agujero negro, siempre siguiendo la misma rutina, hasta que algo pareció diferente recibió una llamada urgente de una clínica, era su hija se encontraba grave y era necesario que fuera.

Sin ni siquiera pensarlo salió de ahí, pero antes de dirigirse a la clínica decidió pasar por su casa, por su esposa claro.

Al llegar entro, pero lo que vio no fue nada bueno.

- _¡Sakura¡ ¿qué es esto?_

Si en la sala en esa alfombra que tanto tiempo de abonos en una tienda le había costado, estaba su esposa y su jefe y no precisamente conversando.

- _¡Sasuke¡_- grito de forma sorpresiva- _¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_

El hombre que la acompañaba, y de qué forma, solo ignoro el asunto era tan poderoso como para que esto fuera un problema.

- _Bueno, pensé que sabias que Yue está grave en la clínica sur._

Después de decir eso salió de la casa rumbo a la a clínica, una parte de él se sentía indignada pero otra feliz y libre. (Pues como no si le importo más la alfombra que su esposa, lo siento ya empecé a meterme jeje)

Al llegar a la clínica pregunto por su hija, la enfermera de inmediato le conto la situación, al parecer la chica se había practicado un aborto en una clínica clandestina, las cosas no salieron bien y ella termino con una severa hemorragia, que de milagro pudieron contener, se encontraba débil pero fuera de peligro. Lo que dejo inquieto y preocupado a Sasuke fue el cometario final de la enfermera, le dijo que la cuidara bien y más porque un aborto deja muchas heridas psicológicas que difícilmente sanan.

Sasuke entro al cuarto donde se encontraba su hija Yue, ella estaba dormida, se le notaba un color muy pálido, el toco sus cabellos con tal delicadeza y cariño que solo tiene un padre, con esto se despertó, le miro con unos tristes ojos que parecían perderse, para luego comenzar a gritar y decir:

- _¡¿y mi hijo?¡, ¡donde esta¡_

Al no tener respuesta y dejar muy impresionado a su padre, esta comenzó a gritar más y se arranco el tubo del suero, de inmediato comenzó a sangrar, pero ella solo lloraba y gritaba.

Sasuke de inmediato llamo a la enfermera, lo sacaron de la habitación y luego tranquilizaron a la muchacha; pasaron dos horas de larga angustia, y entonces salieron del cuarto dos doctores, que le informaron lo inevitable, su hija Yue debía ser internada en una clínica psiquiátrica para que recibiera un tratamiento y cuidados adecuados, Sasuke autorizó y realizó los trámites correspondientes para el traslado de Yue, la última vez que la vio aun dormía por los tranquilizantes que le habían administrado y no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable, se preguntaba a sí mismo la clase de padre que era.

Con la mente llena de reclamos hacia él y una cara llena de tristeza, condujo su auto hasta su casa se estaciono enfrente y entonces vio aquella escena Sakura, su esposa, la mujer por la que prácticamente dejo todo, se iba con su jefe, de alguna forma le daba igual, ignoro todo, salió de su coche y entro a la casa; en la mesa comedor se encontraba un sobre era de Sakura, le reclamaba por su vida y le informaba que se iba con su amante además que estaba despedido.

Sasuke después de leer eso se sentó en su silla, a envolverse en el silencio y la soledad, que fue interrumpida por el tono de su móvil, al contestar, ¡o sorpresa!, más malas noticias, era del departamento de criminalística había un cuerpo que aparentaba ser su hijo Rio Uchiha.

De forma rápida salió rumbo la central policiaca llego y en momentos, ya se encontraba frente el cuerpo, el encargado abrió la urna de la morgue, lo siguiente que paso fue que sus cansados ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, era obvio, el chico en esa caja metálica, era su hijo no existía confusión alguna, lo siguiente que hizo fue preguntar el motivo o causa de la muerte, el encargado le indico el camino hacia una oficina donde le darían la información correspondiente.

Entro a dicha oficina, y lo primero que vio fue un escritorio muy desordenado había demasiados documentos, una computadora y aun lado estaba una taza de café a medio tomar; había un hombre de espaldas que de forma calmada y en un tono severo le dijo.

- _Sasuke Uchiha, padre del joven de apenas 19 años Rio Uchiha, ¿Qué sorpresa?_

Sasuke quedo perplejo al escuchar eso y ver el rostro de aquel sujeto cuando volteo, tenía un aspecto brusco, un rostro cansado, con una mirada muy dura como para soportarla, se le podía notar una barba de hacia unos días, el cabello rubio todo alborotado y tres marcas en sus mejillas, si los recuerdos no le fallaban él era el dobe, su amigo Naruto Uzumaki, al cual no veía en 20 años, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue dicho nombre en carácter de duda y sorpresa.

_- ¡¿Naruto Uzumaki?__  
_

- _Soy el comandante en jefe del departamento de investigación criminal, y ese es mi nombre Naruto Uzumaki, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mí, sino de tu hijo._Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron nuevamente cristalinos al recordar a su hijo muerto y también al notar la fría respuesta de su amigo, pero se contuvo y pregunto:

-_ ¿Cómo murió? Naruto, ¡quien fue el desgraciado que le arrebato la vida dime!_

- _fui yo, pero…__  
_  
Sasuke no pudo contener mas su furia y explotó ni siquiera le dejo terminar y le soltó un puñetazo, justo en el mentón, lo suficiente fuerte para obtener una gotas de sangre, los oficiales que se encontraban fuera de la oficina detuvieron a Sasuke, para tranquilizarle, Naruto se levanto ya que con aquel golpe había caído al suelo, dio la orden de que lo llevaran a la sala de interrogación y le dieran un calmante, ambos policías asintieron y así lo hicieron, Sasuke fue llevado a aquella sala, pasaron por lo menos 20 minutos desde que había golpeado a Naruto.

Se hallaba solo en aquella sala y nada más pensaba en lo que su viejo amigo rubio le había dicho, no podía creerlo, el había matado a su hijo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro Naruto, Sasuke se paró repentinamente, y de nuevo tiro un golpe, pero en esta ocasión Naruto le detuvo, lo sujetó de forma que ninguno saliera lastimado y en estas condiciones Naruto comenzó a hablar.

_- Sasuke si no te controlas te encerrare por agredirme, aparte, lo de tu hijo no fue mi culpa, te soltare pero si prometes tranquilizarte y escuchar._Dijo de forma calmada y fría.

Sasuke acepto haciendo una afirmación con la cabeza y Naruto le soltó, ambos tomaron asiento; después de un largo silencio, Naruto comenzó a hablar:

-_ Bueno Sasuke, como te he dicho no ha sido culpa mía lo ocurrido, antes que nada debo comunicarte que tu hijo formaba parte de una banda de contrabandistas y anoche durante un golpe, fueron sorprendidos y denunciados, mi unidad ya les seguía la pista desde hace un tiempo así que acudimos al lugar, pero justo cuando llegamos comenzó un tiroteo y tu hijo fue alcanzado por una de mis balas mientras huía.__  
_

- ¡¿_Mi hijo parte de una banda?_

- _si, como lo hoyes, era miembro de una banda de criminales, yo mismo he quedado sorprendido cuando me he enterado de que se trataba de tu hijo; la verdad no me lo esperaba.__  
_  
Sasuke ya no entendía nada, se había quebrado totalmente por dentro, así que se levanto y salió de ahí, dejando a Naruto prácticamente hablando solo; se subió a su auto, condujo hasta su casa, su mirada estaba perdida, por su mente pasaban preguntas como ¿Por qué a mí? Y ¿Cómo termino todo así?, técnicamente estaba desquiciado y quien no lo estaría, su esposa se fue con su jefe, perdió el trabajo, el hijo mayor había muerto, su hija estaba trastornada después de un aborto, aquel rubio simpático, escandaloso y animado ya no era el mismo eso le dolía a gran manera, así que unas respuestas llegaron:

- _es culpa mía, soy el peor padre, el peor esposo Y el más grande cobarde que puede existir nunca debí dejarlo ir aquella noche._

Decidido, al llegar a casa, se estaciono, bajo del auto, entro de inmediato, se dirigió a su recamara, abrió el closet y comenzó a buscar una caja donde guardaba una pistola, por fin la encontró y hay estaba dicha arma la sacó, cargo y quito el seguro, ya la tenía en una de sus sienes y estaba a punto de disparar, cuando en la misma caja vio una foto vieja, era la foto de su graduación, la saco mientras retiraba la pistola de su cabeza, al mirarla un nuevo pensamiento lo invadió.

- _¿Por qué? Yo Sasuke Uchiha el mejor de la clase había terminado aquí, ¿Cuándo fue que mi vida cambio tanto?_

Y mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar la fiesta de graduación, cuando los abrió, escucho el resonar de la música, reacciono y se dio cuenta que se encontraba sentado en la barra, en el rincón más obscuro del salón, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de su graduación. Lo único que pasaba por su mente fue el cuestionamiento, de que era todo aquello que había vivido.

¡Porque de nuevo estaba aquí!, seria tanto su deseo de que las cosas fueran diferentes, que regreso al pasado para cambiarlo….  
Pd: cualquier parecido con el Sharingan es mera coincidencia y recuerden el fanfic está basado en el efecto mariposa, así que teníamos que regresar.

**Espero sus Críticas y comentarios para saber si debo o no subir la continuación... **

**Porfa su opinión es muy importante para mi. **


	3. Sentimientos confusos

**Hola me da mucho gusto poder saludarlos otra vez y aprovecho para agradecer por sus comentarios me han motivado bastante, bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo tres espero y les guste. **

**Capítulo 3**

**Sentimientos confusos. **

Al encontrarse nuevamente en aquel sitio comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado, de pronto vio a Sakura aproximarse y notó cuando choco con Naruto, aprovechándose de aquella distracción, decidió salir un momento para tomar aire fresco, pero, fuera del lugar se encontró con una situación bastante delicada, dos bandas criminales que comenzaron un tiroteo.

Sin pensarlo ni una fracción de segundo se lanzo a rescatar a una chica que se encontraba ahí a punto de ser alcanzada por una de las balas de los maleantes.

_-Lo siguiente que sentí fue una tremendo ardor en mi hombro derecho y una sensación cálida parecía descender cubriéndomelo por completo, los sonidos se hacían cada vez menos audibles, lo último que recuerdo fueron unas sirenas acercarse y un enorme grito que me nombraba. _

Sasuke quedó inconsciente tras recibir en el hombro la bala que le quitaría la vida a Hinata Hyuga, salvándola de ese destino.

Inmediatamente en una ambulancia fue llevado a una clínica para ser atendido, ahí le extrajeron la bala y le curaron, pero seguía bastante mal, entro en coma y no parecía responder a ningún tratamiento.

Hinata al sentirse culpable por lo que le pasaba al chico y tras notar la incompetencia médica de la clínica donde se encontraba Sasuke, con el apoyo de su familia decide trasladarlo a uno de los mejores hospitales en el extranjero.

-0-

De pronto Sasuke despertó, se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sillón en medio de un estudio muy amplio, con bastantes libros muy ordenados, el decorado era sencillo pero denotaba elegancia.

Se puso de pie camino hasta un escritorio y lo primero que vio fue la fecha en un calendario era la misma fecha del día en que estuvo a punto de suicidarse y misteriosamente regreso a la fiesta de graduación, luego pudo ver un portarretratos con la foto de un par de niños, uno de aproximadamente 10 años que le recordó mucho a su hermano mayor, notando que lo que los hacía diferentes eran un par de ojos perlados, también aparecía una pequeña de aproximadamente 6 años traía un lindo vestido azul y una larga cabellera adornada por un listón del mismo color que el vestido, la pequeña le resulto bastante linda.

Pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando alzó la vista y se encontró con una enorme pintura en la pared, en ella se encontraba el retrato de una hermosa mujer de cabello muy largo que le cubría prácticamente toda la espalda y unos muy lindos ojos color perla como los del pequeño en la fotografía, llevaba un precioso vestido lila de tirantes que se entallaba a su cintura y terminaba por debajo de sus rodillas, se veía realmente hermosa, delicada y elegante, pero mayor fue su asombro al leer un grabado en el marco de la pintura que decía: " Con mucho cariño y amor para mi dulce esposa en este nuestro aniversarios" atte. Sasuke Uchiha.

Al leerlo se sintió mareado, confundido y luego como una balde de agua fría en la espalda sintió venir todos los recuerdos de los últimos 20 años, pasó tres años y medio en coma, despertó en otro país, con el apoyo de la familia Hyuga que le vivían eternamente agradecidos por salvar a su hija terminó la carrera en economía, tiempo después le pidió matrimonio a la mujer más dulce y linda que conocía de la que se había enamorado después de tantos años de convivencia, se casaron y el quedo a cargo de la gran corporación Hyuga, sin duda al ser un genio en materia de economía, en poco tiempo logro acrecentar la fortuna y poder de la corporación, después de vivir dos años con su hermosa mujer en el extranjero, regreso a su país natal donde concibió a su primogénito a quien llamó Itase que desde pequeño demostró ser bastante ordenado, todo un genio, pero algo tímido, tiempo después la historia se repitió, pero esta vez dando origen a una hermosa niña a la cual nombro como Itzumi.

Así recordó cada detalle de lo vivido en los últimos 20 años después de la dichosa fiesta de graduación, debía admitirlo era demasiado contrastante a lo que vivió anteriormente, recordó que aparentemente tenía una maravillosa vida, pero extrañamente sentía que algo le hacía falta para poder ser feliz aunque no entendía la razón de ese sentimiento.

Se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos cuando una dulce voz resonó por todo el lugar.

- ¿_Papá se encuentra bien? _

Sasuke reacciono y le respondió cariñosamente.

- _Si, pequeña ¿qué es lo que necesitas?_

- _Mamá dice que la cena ya esta lista._ Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Se pusieron en marcha al comedor, bajaron por unas escaleras, luego atravesaron un corredor, todo traía mas y mas recuerdos a Sasuke, abrieron una puerta y por fin llegaron a un amplio comedor, ahí ya se encontraba el pequeño Itase esperando ansioso por su cena, al notar la llegada de su padre inmediatamente se puso de pie para recibirlo, después se apresuro a recorrer una de las sillas del comedor, para que su padre tomara asiento, sin decir nada Sasuke solo se sentó, como si las acciones antes mencionadas fueran parte de una rutina que tenía ya años realizándose.

Por otra puerta apareció Hinata, lucía verdaderamente hermosa, llevaba el cabello aprisionado con un delicado broche, un elegante pero sencillo vestido color celeste que permitía apreciar su lindísima y escultural figura, a su lado iba otra mujer que portaba el clásico uniforme de sirvienta, cargaba una bandeja con la comida recién preparada.

Hinata se aproximó a Sasuke para besarle dulcemente a manera de saludo; acto seguido ella tomo asiento a su lado.

- _cariño descánsate. _Pregunto de forma amable.

- _Si, y también termine el informe para mañana._ Las palabras salieron de su boca automáticamente.

- _No dejo de decirlo tengo al mejor esposo del mundo,_ lo elogió.

Después se aproximó para besarle la mejilla y susurrarle al oído.

- _me parece que tendremos la noche libre para nosotros._ Dijo para después retirarse un poco de él, haciéndosele notorio un ligero sonrojo.

La cena fue servida, cenaron tranquilamente y cuando terminaron se retiraron a la sala a jugar una partida de turista mundial en equipos de dos, en unos momentos el juego finalizó dejando a Itzumi y Susuke con una gloriosa victoria, luego fue hora de dormir.

Sasuke y su linda esposa llevaron a los pequeños a sus respectivos cuartos los arroparon y se pusieron en marcha a su recamara.

Al entrar Hinata se aproxima a él, coloca sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke y dándole un suave masaje le dice:

_- Te noto extraño, estas muy tenso ¿qué ocurre?_

- _Nada en especial asuntos en la empresa_, dice tranquilamente, sabía que no podía revelar la verdad a nadie le juzgarían loco así que se lo guardo solo para él.

- _pues me parece que necesitas relajarte_. Dijo de una forma muy coqueta e insinuativa.

- _temo que necesitare ayuda para eso._

Se volteo y la tomó entre sus brazos para comenzar un beso que no tardo nada en intensificarse y volverse más pasional y nada inocente.

_- Sasuke- Mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba cada vez mas y mas, tener enfrente de mí a tan maravilloso cuerpo comenzaba a afectarme y aun mas con todos esos recuerdos de momentos junto a ella no podía dejar de mirarla, de sentirla, la deseaba tanto que cuando el beso termino, asegure la puerta claro sin alejarme ni un poquito de ese monumental cuerpo que tanto me hacía sentir, poco a poco nos desplazamos hasta la cama dejando en el camino aquellas ropas que separaban nuestras pieles, ya en la cama me mantuve sobre ella, cada roce de su blanca y aterciopelada piel me enloquecía mas y mas que no paraba de besarla de sentirla, sus suaves gemidos me decían que a ella le gustaba tanto como a mí, pues seguía el juego con ganas y al mismo ritmo._

_Continuamos hasta fundir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, fue una sensación única y maravillosa, al finalizar escuche un te amo y luego sentí como su respiración se volvía tranquila diciéndome que dormía, pero a pesar de disfrutarlo tanto, de estar relajado, aun me sentía incompleto como si algo me faltara. _

A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron con el sonoro tono de su alarma, ella lo beso y se levanto rápidamente, le ayudo a vestirse y preparase para el trabajo, todo paso como de rutina, Sasuke se despidió de su adorada esposa y antes de ir a la oficina dejo a los niños en la escuela.

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina hundido en mares de trabajo ya era bastante tarde, cansado decidió regresar a casa, recogió algunos documentos y salió de la oficina cerrando y apagando todo, en el estacionamiento subió a su carro no sin antes despedirse del velador y luego salió de las instalaciones de la empresa.

Toma la ruta de siempre a su casa, mientras se decía así mismo.

_-Es bastante tarde, Hinata debe estar preocupada sé que me entiende, pero el que no se entiende soy yo, tengo a la esposa más linda, cariñosa, comprensiva y fiel, que cualquier hombre pudiera desear, un par de hijos modelo que me adoran, el dinero que yo quiera a mi disposición, pero éste extraño sentimiento de vacio me sigue atormentando, es como si algo importante se me olvidara no lo entiendo, por más que lo intento no me puedo sentir feliz. _

De pronto unas señales de tránsito interrumpieron su camino, trayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad, al parecer algo ocurrió en la avenida que toma siempre obligándolo a tomar otra calle, una que nunca antes había recorrido y mucho menos a esas horas.

Sorpresivamente su teléfono móvil comenzó a timbrar, era importante y no podía ignorar la llamada, no tuvo más opción que orillarse, detenerse y contestar la dichosa llamada.

Después de unas aclaraciones con uno de los socios de la compañía estaba por irse cuando vio una silueta aproximarse, a lo lejos parecía una mujer con vestimenta exuberante, pero con forme se acercó notó que era un travesti y entonces se dio cuenta que lo conocía.

- _¡Na..Naruto¡_ dijo entre labios y con duda, enserio no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían.

Pero volteo nuevamente y no lo dudo al tenerlo al frente, ahora lo entendía menos, era acaso este sujeto aquel lindo, entusiasta, optimista y un tanto ingenuo chico rubio que siempre lo retaba, su buen amigo del instituto; Ahora se veía diferente sus hermosos ojos azules parecían opacos y como si miraran a la nada, se veía un tanto pálido y fuera de sí, entonces le escucho.

- _Oye necesitas compañía especial, no cobro mucho._

_-Sasuke- me quede mudo ante esas palabras, como es posible que mí amigo fuera un vulgar prostituto de la calle, pero entonces recordé el hecho que se fue junto con la otra vida que había tenido al lado de Sakura, ese día en que nos despedimos y me arrepentí bastante al no detenerlo después de aquel majestuoso beso, así que no dude ni un segundo, si era él, esta vez no lo dejaría partir. _

Salió automáticamente de su carro, de forma agresiva lo tomo por el brazo y lo hiso entrar en la parte de atrás, para luego irse lejos de ahí con él.

No sabía a dónde ir o que decir definitivamente era su rubio pero no era igual al que conoció en el instituto, sin más condujo hasta su viejo departamento, aun lo conservaba.

Llegaron y de igual forma en la que lo metió a su carro lo hiso entrar al departamento para poder cuestionarlo.

_-¿Sabes quién soy yo? _

_-Naruto-Al llegar a aquel lugar inmediatamente lo recordé era el teme, pero no quería que me cuestionara, no podía verlo a los ojos, el era uno de los buenos recuerdos que aun tenia después de sufrir gracias a mis errores y malas decisiones, así que preferí fingir no conocerlo y meterme de lleno en mi papel de zorra callejera. _

- _Si, un cliente, algún pervertido aburrido de su perfecta mujer que quiere un rato de diversión._ Dijo de forma burlona e insinuante, solo quería desesperarlo para que lo dejara ir.

- _¿En verdad no me recuerdas Dobe?_

- _Si deseas insultarme hazlo, a muchos le fascina sentirse fuertes no me molestare si quieres maltratarme un poco pero te cobrare mas, _dijo bastante seguro, después de tanto tiempo con este trabajo sabía fingir bastante bien.

_-Sasuke- no entendía porque el Dobe no me reconocía y aparte insistía tanto en seguir actuando como la puta que era, pero el verlo otra vez me estaba traicionando de pronto sentía unas fuertes ganas de abrasarle y besarle tan fuerte como para que se acordara de mi y no dejarlo ir bajo ninguna razón. _

_No me contuve mas, que podía perder después de todo, él era un prostituto, si quería violarle en este mismo instante podía hacerlo sin un solo reproche de su parte, si dinero era lo que quería a cambio de ese cuerpo, tengo bastante_. Se dijo a sí mismo.

- _si eso quieres dobe entonces te lo daré._ Afirmo un tanto molesto.

Corto la distancia entre ambos y lo aprisiono entre sus brazos, para luego besarle bruscamente.

_-Naruto-no entendí lo que me quiso decir, pero no me dio tiempo de razonarlo, en un instante solo sentí el calor de su cuerpo y el dulce sabor de sus labios, me sentí confundido no entendía porque el Teme me hacia esto ¿por qué?, esa pregunta sonaba en mi mente, pero conforme lo sentí adentrarse en mi cavidad bucal, no pude más me deje llevar mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a ponerme caliente, después de tanto tiempo y tantos hombres, desde buenos hasta asquerosos, pero ninguno había logrado hacerme sentir así, tan ansioso tan excitado. _

_-Sasuke-sentirlo tan cerca me enloquecía, pero si el dobe quería que lo tratara como a una puta, no me permitiría ser tierno y cariñoso, así que corte aquel beso lo aleje un poco de mi y lo despoje bruscamente de toda su ropa, con una mano sujete sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y con la otra lo tome del cabello y de un tirón para atrás deje expuesto su cuello y comencé a morderlo, lamerlo y chuparlo sin compasión, descendí hasta llegar a sus pezones bastante erectos, los mordí y succione tan fuerte que lo escuche quejarse pero no podía parar gracias al coraje que sentí cuando no me reconoció solo quería darle una lección. _

_Cuando me canse de torturar aquellos suaves pezones, bruscamente lo gire, dejándole de espaldas, pero aun sujeto de las manos, con fuerza lo arroje al suelo, lo escuche dar un fuerte quejido pero no me importo, con la cara pegada fuertemente al piso lo hice alzar sus caderas para tenerlo completamente expuesto, sin piedad metí uno de mis dedos en aquella entrada, se estremeció en cuando sintió mi tacto y entre quejidos y gemidos me dijo:_

- _Su..suke, por favor no más duele_. Dijo entrecortado y con lágrimas a punto de brotar de unos enrojecidos ojos.

- _pero, ¿no es esto lo que querías pequeña zorra?_

Naruto no contesto, así que sin piedad y con el mismo coraje Sasuke siguió su trabajo, después de continuar penetrando con tres dedos bruscamente la entrada del rubio ya no podía soportar una irritada erección, que era aprisionada por su ropa, en un movimiento rápido la dejo libre para entrar bruscamente en la entrada del rubio.

-Sasuke: _aquí lo tienes ¿esto querías no?_, pregunto bastante irritado mientras aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas, hasta correrse dentro del rubio.

Mientras Naruto solo sollozaba y muchas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

Sasuke salió de él se puso de pie y acomodo sus ropas, pero al ver la imagen del pobre chico, en el piso bastante lastimado y la gran cantidad de lagrimas que derramaba, regreso de aquel transe salvaje y comenzó a sentir culpa, no lo soporto mas, saco su cartera le arrojo varios billetes y salió de lugar sin decir nada.

_-Naruto- No sé en qué momento la sensación cambio aquel beso me había llevado al mismo cielo, pero como si el destino siguiera contra mi caí bruscamente para ser torturado en el mismo infierno, mi cuerpo muchas veces había sido tratado así, pero siempre era por cerdos pervertidos, ahora mi corazón y uno de los sueños de mi juventud se habían roto, el único verdadero amigo que alguna vez tuve y fue arrebatado de mi lado, regreso pero solo para hacerme sentir peor._

Con los recuerdos lindos que le quedaban obscurecidos por la traición de un buen amigo, Naruto siguió llorando amargamente en silencio…

**No me asesinen por esto yo se que se puso trágico y se pondrá más trágico, pero por favor entiendan es parte de la historia y recuerden que las cosas más difíciles de obtener son las que se disfrutan mas. **

**Espero con ansia sus comentarios se acepta de todo, buenos, malos, mentadas, lo que quieran pero me encantaría saber su opinión.**

**El siguiente capítulo tardare en subirlo un poco, pero no se desesperen si tendrá conti... **

**Gracias por leer y mil gracias por comentar.**


	4. Confesión

**Hola nuevamente antes que nada lo primero: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bueno a los amables que decidieron darle la oportunidad a este fic se los agradezco y les doy una sincera disculpa por la tardanza, pero tuve un horrible bloqueo.**

**Creo que debo darles un doble agradecimiento a las siguientes personas ya que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus opiniones que son muy valiosas para mi:Guest, milk goku, NelIra, ShinigamiXD, PauYh796, Yuzuki Uchiha Namikaze , Moon-9215. Muchas gracias nuevamente.**

**Bueno sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

Capítulo 4

Confesión

De pronto Sasuke recobró la conciencia después de aquel trance violento en el que había entrado y al ver aquella terrible imagen frente a el, una presión en su pecho le corto la respiración por un instante y el enorme sentimiento de culpa invadió todo su cuerpo, no pudo mas que huir del lugar.

Conducía desesperado su carro y las imágenes del suceso lo atormentaban. (_Mierda la regué así no puedo regresar a casa, no después de todo lo que ha pasado_) se detuvo en la primera cantina que encontró y comenzó a embriagarse, nunca antes había bebido tanto, pero sumergirse en el alcohol lo consolaba de su enorme pesar, claro que culpa puede pesar mas que haber violado brutalmente a tu mejor amigo.

Sasuke siguió bebiendo hasta que cerraron el negocio y lo echaron ya completamente ebrio, como pudo condujo hasta su casa, llego solo para encontrarse con una angustiada esposa.

**- Sasuke amor ¿qué paso?**

**-nada solo déjame en paz.**

**- ¿bebiste?**

**- ya te dije déjame en paz, no quiero hablar con nadie,** contesto algo alterado y siguió su camino hasta su estudio, dejando una esposa aun más preocupada y algo molesta.

Hinata no supo que hacer así que se resigno y se fue a la cama, esperando poder tener una platica racional con su esposo por la mañana o al menos eso espera quien va a pensar que su santo y virginal marido pueda cometer atrocidades tan nefastas como lo que paso.

Mientras en aquel antiguo departamento, después de llorar amargamente por un muy largo rato Naruto se pone de pie se acomoda sus exuberantes ropas y decide salir de aquel lugar que le traía recuerdos buenos de una linda etapa de su vida ahora manchados por la traición de su amigo, si es que aun podía llamarlo así.

Salió del lugar para perderse en la oscuridad de aquella noche, pero viejos recuerdos lo atormentaban

-Pensamientos de Naruto-(_Teme, cómo pudiste hacer esto, aun recuerdo cuando me regañabas por no hacer los trabajos del colegio, recuerdo todas las veces que te metiste en problemas por apoyarme en algún pleito sin sentido con los engreídos del colegio, recuerdo las veces que distraías al director para poder salir por la ventana, siempre eras un amargado con actitud de superioridad, pero el mas popular, eras el señor perfección._

_Me caías mal por que yo no podía ser como tu, hasta aquella tarde que descubrimos que ambos habíamos sufrido mucho, yo no conocí a mis padres cuando ellos murieron era un bebe, pero tu los perdiste después de saber que eran y quererlos, tu dolor era mayor al mío, me dolía cada vez que tu humor se ponía peor al recordar tu promesa de venganza, me aterraba la idea de que cometieras una locura y no pudiera verte mas, lo se al conocerte en verdad, al ver al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha no al señor perfección, te admire quería ser como tu, pero nunca lo admitiría, aun recuerdo esa estúpida fiesta de gradación, tu la organizaste, pero no querías ir yo insistí, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría nunca lo hubiera hecho, ese día fue la ultima vez que te vi, aquel incidente donde te dispararon._

_Cuando lo supe creí que moriría al imaginar lo peor, después me enteré que los Hyuga te llevarían lejos para intentar salvar tu vida, ese día le agradecí a Hinata y le pedí que te cuidara, ella lo prometió pero nunca creí que terminaría robándome tu amor_).

Naruto seguía caminando con la mirada perdida y hundido en sus pensamientos.

_(Me arrepiento tanto de no haberte dicho lo que sentía por ti antes de la fiesta._

_Quizá nada hubiera pasado, contigo a mi lado no hubiera cometido tantos errores por los cuales aun estoy pagando, mis sueños se fueron por la coladera, primero aquel mal trabajo, la necesidad me llevó a torcer el camino y termine involucrándome con las personas que no debía, tenia tantas deudas y problemas atormentándome, sumados al dolor de no saber nada de ti._

_Que como pobre imbécil jodi aun mas mi vida, empecé a tomar y peor cuando empecé a drogarme para no sentir, claro lo se esos vicios cuestan y para pagar esa maravillosa sustancia que apagaba mi sufrir por un buen rato, termine en esto, acostándome con asquearos pervertidos para poder conseguir algo de dinero._

_Recuerdo que leí que te casabas, te veía en las revistas de grandes empresarios, te casaste con Hinata, aun me duele ese recuerdo de cuando lo supe, aunque una parte de mi se sentía feliz de saber que al menos tu eras feliz y prospero, otra te odiaba por olvidarte de mi._

_Cuando vi que el dueño de aquel lujoso auto eras tu, quería correr pero mi cuerpo se paralizó no pude huir y para mi desdicha, me sujetaste fuerte y me metiste en tu auto, no sabía que decirte, no quería que vieras lo patético que era, me daba vergüenza, entonces recordé lo orgulloso que eras y trate de hacerte enojar para que me dejaras ir, pero, para colmo las cosas salieron muy mal y de pronto paso eso que aun me duele, no puedo creer que tu Sasuke mi viejo amigo sea capaz de algo así, ser un miserable como muchos con los que estoy todas las noches, ¿Por qué?)_

Naruto estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y pesares internos que no se dio cuenta de donde estaba, ni del peligro, así que de forma brutal fue arrollado por un auto.

* * *

Temerosa y con duda al fin se animo a tocar la puerta del estudio de su esposo.

**-Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?**

**-…..**

Al no obtener respuesta prefirió esperar un poco mas para poder hablar con el a solas, llevó a los niños a casa de la tía Hanabi, era un hermoso fin de semana y sus pequeños no tenían nada que hacer y mucho menos verse afectados por la nueva actitud de su padre.

De regreso en casa tomó el periódico de la entrada y decidida fue a donde Sasuke, ya lo había meditado es cierto que Sasuke había sido el mejor de los esposos en todos estos años y no tenia nada que reprocharle sino todo lo contrario agradecerle por fijarse en ella, un cambio como este debía ser dado por algún problema bastante fuerte, supuso la inteligente mujer, al principio se sentía muy molesta, pero la verdad es que le preocupa bastante.

Al estar frente la puerta del despacho tocó lentamente.

**-Sasuke ¿estas ahí?**

**_...**

Un poco preocupada ante la ausencia de respuesta por parte de su marido decide hacer presión y juntando valor le amenazó.

**-Uchiha sabes que tengo la llave si no me abres y hablamos de esto iré por ella y entrare.**

Hinata solo le llamaba Uchiha cuando en verdad estaba molesta, al escuchar eso sin ganas y con una resaca de los mil demonios Sasuke se decide a abrir la puerta de su estudio.

Ella entra sin decir nada y tras un largo rato de silencio y ni siquiera mirarse Hinata decide romper el silencio.

**-Y bien vas a decirme ¿qué paso?Dijo con un tono calmado pero a su ve exigente.**

**-hump**

Hinata se cabrío, esa respuesta era muy molesta y tras años de matrimonio claramente sabia que la utiliza con las personas enfadosas con las que se ve forzado a convivir, como un ejemplo todas aquellas locas fans que tuvo y sigue teniendo hasta la fecha, solo respiro para tranquilizarse no quería que su enojo o miedo e inseguridad nublaran su razón.

**-Sasuke sabes que te quiero, eres mi vida y estoy segura que cualquier problema lo podremos resolver con una voz suave, relajada y tono de comprensión.**

La resaca de los mil demonios le cobra factura a Sasuke siente que la cabeza se le va a partir en dos y la enorme opresión en el pecho le sigue torturando (_se que ella mi dulce Hinata me habla, al principio la vi molesta ahora quizá preocupada, rayos no la merezco, no después de lo que le hice a el, joder soy un asco)_

Hinata noto el semblante caído y triste de su marido olvidando todo el enfado que sentía llenándose de compasión y algo triste al ver a la persona con quien a compartido gran parte de su vida en ese deplorable estado, no lo dudo ni un segundo sintió como sus manos picaban y sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos, y sin dudarlo se dispuso a abrazarlo.

Sasuke pudo sentir el cálido abrazo de su esposa y eso solo le causo más dolor y lo llevo a reaccionar de una forma brusca alejándola de el.

**-Por favor déjame solo no quiero hablar con nadie.**

Hinata se ofendió ante tal respuesta de su marido definitivamente sentía lastima por el, pero su sangre comenzó a hervir y no se contuvo le arrojo el periódico al escritorio y salió sin decirle nada.

(Maldición _que mierda conmigo primero a él y ahora a ella_) Se recriminaba mentalmente para luego ver ese periódico y tratar de distraer un poco sus pensamientos.

Al leer una nota sobre un accidente arrojo el periódico y salió del estudio a tomar su auto como alma que lleva el diablo, sin decir nada.

Hinata noto las acciones de su marido y se molesto un poco más, al ver el diario en el suelo lo tomo y al leer la misma nota que su marido sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y una opresión en el pecho la invadió provocando que un par de lágrimas brotaran de sus orbes perla.

**-Na..naruto, murmuro.**

Sin pensarlo un segundo reacciono para salir apresurada de su casa a la clínica donde se encontraba aquel viejo amor del colegio.

* * *

Después de que nuestro rubio fuera arrollado por aquel auto, de cuyo conductor no se sabe nada ya que después de lo que hiso salió huyendo a toda velocidad, sin importarle arremeter nuevamente con una de las llantas a Naruto básicamente separando sus piernas del resto de su cuerpo, por fortuna una pareja que paso llamo a emergencias, así lo trasladaron a un clínica de gobierno cercana, pero desde la llegada de los paramédicos y el traslado al hospital se debatía entre la vida y la muerte había perdido mucha sangre y las heridas eran muy grabes.

Tras un arduo trabajo medico lograron estabilizarlo, pero aun no se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Sasuke llego al hospital y con mucha desesperación preguntó por el joven del accidente, la enfermera le indico el número de cama en el que se encontraba. Sin dudarlo se dirigió hasta ahí estaba por entrar cuando se encontró con el doctor a cargo.

**-Doctor dígame ¿cómo se encuentra él?pregunto con voz serena y tono apagado.**

**-¿Es usted familiar del paciente?**

**-No, digamos que un amigo.**

**-Bueno en todo caso debo decirle la verdad, el joven se encuentra muy grabe, los múltiples impactos que recibió causaron gran daño en zonas de cuidado y por desgracia tuvimos que amputarle ambas piernas, perdió mucha sangre y en el estado tan anémico en el que se encuentra solo queda esperar un milagro.**

_(No, no, me niego a creer eso, el no se lo merece, yo debería estar así no él)_

Nuevamente la presión en su pecho y un enorme estremecimiento invadieron su cuerpo de pronto sintió un ligero calor descender por sus mejillas y respiró hondo para poder continuar hablando con el doctor.

**-¿Puedo pasar a verlo? Pregunto con la voz quebrada.**

**-si, aun se encuentra inconsciente así que no demores mucho debemos dejarlo reaccionar a los medicamentos.**

**-Gracias.**

Sin esperar mas entró a la habitación el horrible estremecimiento volvió sintió como sus piernas tambaleaban y con trabajo se mantenían en pie, al verlo, estaba unido a algunos aparatos, con múltiples heridas, vendajes y efectivamente sin sus piernas.

La garganta se le anudo y sus ojos se empañaron mientras sentía nuevamente el calor descender por sus mejillas, con duda y a paso lento ya que las piernas no le querían responder como debían, se aproximó mas a él iba a acariciar uno de sus cabellos dorados ahora manchados de rojo cuando lo vio parpadear.

**-Na…naruto**, murmuro.

El lentamente abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente, esos ojos que alguna vez demostraban vida fortaleza y le animaron en los peores momentos ahora estaban apagados y tristes.

_(Maldición mi garganta se quedo muda no puedo pronunciar palabra alguna, solo de verlo se me parte el alma, en verdad quisiera que esto fuera solo un horrible sueño)._

Con mucho esfuerzo y a pesar de un intenso dolor Naruto habló.

**-Te..me pronuncio débilmente.**

Con el nudo en la garganta y todo su pesar interno se esmero en contestar.

**-Naruto no te esfuerces debes descansar.**

**-No importa no durare mucho, sabes yo…**

**-Calla no digas eso te recuperaras, eres el gran Naruto Uzumaki de veraz nada puede contra ti**, dijo tratando de dar ánimos citando la frase favorita de su amigo.

**-Sasuke no mientas se que dios al fin se apiadara de mi y terminara con toda esta miseria,** pronunció pausadamente, en tono bajo casi murmureos.

**-Dobe, perdóname** _(enmudecí no podía hablar el nudo en la garganta se hacia mayor y no me dejaba)._

**-¿Qué haces aquí? deberías estar con tu familia.**

**-Naruto**

Respiró hondo y entonces hablo, diciendo aquello que había callado por tanto tiempo, ese sentimiento que muchas veces no supo reconocer pero que lo a atormentado por varios años.

-** Perdóname, soy el idiota mas grande del mundo ayer te hice algo que no debía, pero no soporte verte así de rebajado no tu, no mi Naruto el idiota que no se dejaba de nadie.**

Volvió a respirar hondo y continúo.

**-Aquel idiota al que llevo extrañando tanto tiempo, aquel que nunca debí dejar, hoy me arrepiento de nunca haberte lo dicho, fuiste tu el que me ayudo a salvarme de mi mismo de los malditos monstruos internos que se comían mi alma, el que me hiso olvidar la absurda venganza, el que me libero de la soledad y al que nunca agradecí, por eso dobe quiero que te recuperes para poder salir de aquí juntos y no volver a sepárarnos jamás, no me importa si tengo que arrastrarme e implorarte, no me importara dejar de lado el orgullo con tal de que me perdones y me dejes estar contigo.**

_(No, debo estar soñando el teme nunca diría eso el es un importante hombre de negocios tiene una linda familia y yo solo soy una zorra de la calle, seguro se burla de mi como lo hiso anoche)._

**-Teme deja de decir tonterías, que querrá un gran hombre como tu con alguien tan sucio y bajo como yo.**

**-Naruto hablo enserio ahora se que sin ti mi vida no vale, de que me sirve tener todo el dinero que me plazca a disposición, el renombre y fama si no me siento feliz.**

Naruto con un gran esfuerzo alcanza sus ojos mientras lo dice y se pierdo en su mirada oscura, esta es la primera ves que la ve tan sincera, tan cálida, que comienza a sentir un calor en su adolorido cuerpo a la altura del pecho, esa sensación tan hermosa que hacia años no sentía _(Idiota como puedes ponerte así con esto, él tiene una familia)._

**-Teme calla recuerda que tienes una familia.**

**-Basta Naruto, Hinata es una gran mujer, dulce, buena y única, no te mentiré, le tome mucho cariño, pero a pesar del tiempo nunca la ame por que mi corazón ya tenia dueño.**

**-Teme yo…**

Pero no pudo continuar ya que fue aprisionado por los labios de su amado pelinegro hundiéndose en un tierno beso que los reconfortaba a ambos, tras unos momentos mas de esa cercanía se separaron.

Para Naruto sentir el calor y el dulce sabor de sus labios hacia que aquel terrible dolor físico disminuyera, pero más importante llenaba aquel vacio tan enorme, aquel hueco en el alma después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento, pero a quien quería mentir cada vez le costaba mas trabajo respirar y sus parpados eran mas y mas pesados.

Y con mucho valor se lo dice no quería mentirle mas no ahora, no después de todo lo que pasó.

**-Teme perdóname no creo durar mucho, pero gracias por hacer de mis últimos momento los mejores de mi vida, sabes me hubiera gustado tanto estar a tu lado, por favor no digas nada y solo bésame una vez mas.**

Un poco confundido por las palabras de Naruto, pero muy seguro se aproximo a tomar una vez mas los suaves labios de su dulce rubio.

_(Teme gracias por hacerme sentir feliz y perdón pero no creo poder vivir mas, te amo y soy tan afortunado de poderte tener aquí me hubiera gustado que todo fuera diferente, pero es lo que es, callo mi voz interna y disfruto de tu cálido beso y poco a poco el asfixiante dolor comienza a desaparecer, siento mi cuerpo tan ligero y un sueño comienza a invadir mi ser…)_

Chicos hasta aquí les dejo por hoy, se que la historia se esta poniendo muy triste y trágica, pero les prometo que tendrá un final feliz.  
Espero y les haya gustado como siempre me encantaría conocer su opinión y recibir consejos de su parte se acepta de todo.

Muchas gracias y espero poder subir el capítulo siguiente a mediados de diciembre.

Cuídense mucho les mando un beso y espero leernos pronto.


End file.
